I Want My Innocence Back
by Hisoka16xx
Summary: Akashi was violated and now the GoM are trying to figure out who's done it.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder clashes loudly in the sky, rain fell as heavy as can be. One clash and then another. Heterochromatic eyes of red and gold snapped open with a shocking gasp. A shaky breath followed before his eyes focused and he looked around. It was dark and his body was lying still on the cold floor. His eyes looked around and found lockers. His first initial response was that he fell asleep in the locker room at Teiko High School. Well, that was true until he shifted his body slightly. His wrists were tightly bound together and laid above his head. He looked up to see his school tie was wrapped tightly around them. He found it odd as to why his hands were like that and why his tie played a part.

He slowly looked down to see his body. His eyes widened at the sight. His shirt was undone and exposed his torso to the cold air of the room. His nipples were red raw and his stomach covered in white liquid. His trousers and pants were removed and again his genitals as well as his inner thighs were red raw. It wasn't until realization had hit him that the pain came through. He could feel the rawness burning with slight movement. The fact this had happened to him was enough shock for him. His body had been violated in the most horrific way. He could feel his heart racing the longer he looked. He tried to move his arm that were like led. He managed to get them close to his face so his mouth could assist with untying the tie. When they were free he slowly and very carefully sat himself up.

He took in a few breaths before trying to redress himself. His body screamed in agony but he had to dress himself before he left. Leaving the campus looking like this will cause suspicion. When he was on his feet his body couldn't stop shaking. His balance was losing and failing. He tried to keep his feet as much as possible. When that failed he used the lockers to support his body. Luckily his phone was still in his pocket and his checked the time. It was very late at night and he wasn't supposed to be on the campus anymore. However, what he wanted to do now and where he wanted to go was to his beloved's; Kuroko Testuya.

He was the one person how could help him now.

* * *

The teal head boy exit the bathroom in a white top and blue pants. He had just brushed his teeth and now he was ready for bed. The flat was very quiet with his parents out with their friends. He went round and turned off all the lights before he entered his room. Kuroko settled down on his bed and picked up a book he was currently read and continued on for a little bit.

He was annoyed that Akashi had ignored him since school. Usually the two would be texting non-stop as if the world was going to end. He had tried texting but nothing good would spark up a conversation so he would just wait for Akashi to speak to him. It was very hard in school to not be together. For one, they were in different classes and then again at break, the others would interrupt their moments and Kuroko can see the annoyance in the red heads eyes every time. It was really outside of school where they could be together. But today they didn't, Kuroko had a lot of homework to get done so he could give Akashi a break and then tomorrow they would go out.

He had done his work and now he was exhausted. Finally, he could wind down and read before shutting off his lamp. However, it had only been thirty minutes since he shut the flat down when he heard banging on the door. Kuroko was startled when he heard it at first. He thought someone was trying to break in. but the more he heard it the more he thought of it as no a break in otherwise the door would have been down by now.

He walked out of his room and looked at the front door. The banging continued. He sneaked up quietly towards the door before looking through the glass eye. His eyes widened when he saw that vibrancy of red hair. His hand immediately opened the door.

Akashi was stood before him, hands on either side of the door and his head slightly down. His body was soaked from head to toe from the rain but his eyes were also soaked from eye to chin. Tears. Kuroko had never seen Akashi shed a tear before him. But this looked very serious, Akashi looked broken.

"Baby, what happened?" Kuroko asked in concern.

"I don't wanna stand anymore." Akashi said quietly and just enough for Kuroko to pick up.

Kuroko stepped out and wrapped his arms around him before guiding him into the warm flat. He grabbed a large towel and wrapped it round him as they walked into the bedroom where he allowed Akashi to sit on the side of his bed. Kuroko was knelt on the floor in front of him, his baby blues looking into blurry and broken eyes. This was very concerning for him. Something had happened to his beloved, something severe.

"Sei, please talk to me. Tell me what happened." Kuroko gently persuaded his lover to talk. He could see he wanted to say something but it looked as if the words weren't going to come out. "Something has scared you, hasn't it?"

"Testuya…." It sounded like a whisper. "I-I don't…I don't know how to explain this but I hurt. I hurt all over."

"Sei?"

"I can't put it into words."

"Can you show me?" Kuroko gently asked and he could see Akashi hold himself tighter. "I won't be able to help if you don't show me."

Akashi took a few seconds before he removed the towel. He stood to remove his clothing before sitting back down. He leaned his body back on his hands and open his legs slightly while he kept his eyes completely shut.

Kuroko was horrified with what he saw. Red raw skin in places that were only available to him personally. Kuroko leaned closer, his fingers lightly traced the red skin on Akashi's inner thigh. He could feel the warmth radiating from his skin as that fact that Akashi flinched by the touch.

"How did this?" Kuroko asked with a slight anger.

"I don't know. I woke up like this."

This was enough to send Kuroko into rage. Someone had knocked his boyfriend out and had their way with him only for him to wake up like that. Kuroko had seen the marks on Akashi's wrists which made him assume that someone bound him so if he were to have woken up he couldn't get away. Kuroko thought himself a fool to have left Akashi alone after school. Well now he will never let him out of his sight. He will hold him close in a hold that no one can penetrate.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko dressed himself in his uniform before looking over to his lover. Akashi laid peacefully in his bed. A smile came to his lips. Kuroko had taken the assumption that Akashi will not be going to school today. He wanted him to rest and heal. While he was doing that, Kuroko was going to look for any clues as to who it was. Before going to bed last night Akashi had told him that it happened in the locker room. The most used place. It could have been anyone on the team. Not that he was saying the rest of the GoM had done it but still, he could rule them out straight away.

He placed a gentle kiss on Akashi's head before leaving the room. He had found his parents in the kitchen. His mother making breakfast and his father reading the paper. They didn't know that Akashi had stopped over but his parents weren't strangers to this. They knew that the boy comes round to see Kuroko and sometimes stops over. Kuroko drew in a breath, they couldn't know that truth to what had happened. As much as he hated lying he couldn't have his parents cause the chaos and make Akashi's attacker take drastic measure, even come back to him. Kuroko couldn't let his attacker come back to his beloved. They had worked so hard to make this relationship and now someone has harmed what belongs to him. Kuroko will never give Akashi to anyone.

He breathed out and entered the kitchen, his parents greeted him with smiles.

"Mom, dad, Akashi stayed over last night due to study." Kuroko lied. "He doesn't appear to be well today. Could you give him some painkillers when he wakes up?"

"Sure thing sweetie." His mother said. "Now, off to school with you. We'll take care of Akashi you go and get some knowledge."

His mother was weird but at least Akashi was safe in his flat.

He walked into the campus and his first action was to head to the locker room. Akashi had mentioned it before he fell asleep in his arms. He opened the door and stepped in. No one had been in since the incident so he still had time to look around for any clues that could indicate who had done it. Nothing seemed to be touched but when he looked to Akashi's locker, he had noticed that the locker door was left opened. Kuroko walked over and carefully had a look inside. His bag was still sat there waiting for its owner. He would pick it up before he left. However, he had noticed and folded piece of paper sat on top of the bag. He reached in and took the paper before carefully unfolding it.

" _Got you."_

Kuroko gasped. Someone had cornered his boyfriend and chose that moment to do it. He closed his eyes on to compose himself.

"What are you doing?"

Kuroko opened his eyes and spun round. Standing in the doorway was Midorima. Being vice-captain, he had his responsibilities too. "That's Akashi's locker. What are you doing in his locker?"

Kuroko had to think of something to keep Midorima from knowing the truth. If others knew what had really happened in here, then this could get complicated. But then again he needed to talk to the group first. Just to make sure none of them had made a move on his beloved. The now scrunched up paper in his hand was moved behind his back and Kuroko put on a small smile. "Oh that? Well, Akashi texted me last night and had asked me to see if his bag was left behind. Well it's right here so….I'll collect it at the end of practise."

"Huh? Isn't Akashi coming in?"

"Well…" he had to quickly think of a lie. "….his father wants him to work on a project and so he took him out of school." Great lie…..

"Akashi's father wouldn't disrupt his education."

Instant shut down.

"Ok, he's not feeling well."

"Kuroko!" Kuroko flinched at the sound of the green haired male who had now crossed his arms. "What is going on?"

Kuroko sighed. "Can I still fool you?"

"No."

Shut down again.

"Ok, maybe someone should know." Kuroko said just enough for Midorima to here.

"Know what?"

"Right here, right here in this locker room something disturbing happened late last night. Akashi was here till late but was here even later after the incident."

"What incident occurred?" Midorima asked with concern.

"I think we have a rapist on the campus." Was all Kuroko said and this was just enough to shock the taller male. No words could leave his lips. "Akashi is at my flat resting, his whole body is red and sore. I want to discuss this with the others. I want to narrow down the search to find the culprit for harm my Akashi." Kuroko said with anger in his eyes. "Midorima, help me. Help me find the culprit."

"To think that this is happening on the campus. As vice-captain I will take on Akashi's duties, however, I will only look out for suspicious activity."

"Thank you. I want to talk to the group at the end of practise. I will find who did this and will make them pay." Kuroko glared.

The anticipation was killing Kuroko throughout the day. He had to wait until practise was over before talking to the guys. He had told them that he wanted to talk with them before they left for the day. Luckily they had stayed and were stood in a circle wating to hear the news Kuroko had to say.

"Last night, I just want to confirm that if anyone was here. I want to know when you left or where you were."

"What? Kurokocchi, that's a bold statement. I'm pretty sure we all left way before Akashicchi did. Come to think about it…..where is Akashicchi?"

"Testu what are you getting at?" Aomine asked with a strong look.

"I just wanted to know something but you guys seem to agree with Kise so that means you're not a suspect." Kuroko replied.

"Not a suspect? Ne, what are talking about?" Murasakibara said as he munched on his sweets.

"Last night someone sexually violated Akashi and that is the reason for his absence."

Everyone was in shock, even Murasakibara dropped his sweets.

"This is a serious matter that has left Akashi broken right now. I would very much like your help in finding the culprit before anything like this happens again."

"For someone to do that, they gotta have had the balls for it. I'll kill them." Aomine clenched his fists.

"This isn't funny. Someone seriously went out of their way to do this. How dare they treat my friends like that." Kise said angrily.

"I'll crush them."

It seemed that Kuroko had the team on his side.

Making it home Kuroko rushed into his room to see Akashi still sleeping soundly. He tablet and water had been taken so he must have woken up and taken them. He gently kissed his head but when he moved away he saw dazed eyes looking back at him. "Baby, how do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel wet."

"Wet?" Kuroko questioned.

He shook his head and stood up, he took the bed sheet and pulled it back, his eyes were in shock with what he saw. A red covered his sheets and it had come from his lower regions.

"Sei, you're bleeding!"

* * *

 **Sorry its been awhile, just getting through college XD x**


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko had left Akashi in the shower to clean himself up. The warm water rushed and cleaned his body. He felt that the heat somehow had soothed him, cleaned him of the pain…for now. His mind kept going back to when he woke. Of course, he won't have any memorise of the attack itself but waking up to that was a memory that was engraved in his mind for the rest of his life. He felt his knees growing weak again. His breath was hitched for a moment before he eventually sat down on the floor and brought his knees up. He held them tightly as he rested his head on his knees.

He cried silently.

Kuroko had remade the bed ready for his baby to lie back down and rest some more. His parents were out working so he had the flat to himself for a while. He then watched as Niguo hop on the bed and sat down, identical eyes looking up at his owner. All throughout his mind was just one question: Who committed the offence?

He was watching his strong and caring lover breakdown into an empty shell. This was something that Kuroko never thought could happen to Akashi. He didn't want him to go to school until the attacker was named but he had to. If his father had found out his son was skipping school without a reason, there would be trouble. A huge amount of it.

He had also noticed that Akashi was still in the shower. It was more than thirty minutes ago that Kuroko had left him there to clean. No doubt that he wanted Kuroko to see his disgusting body. No! Kuroko would never find it disgusting. To him, it was the Holy Grail that had been soiled by the devil. He would always love him and in this situation he wasn't going to abandon him.

Kuroko walked over to the bathroom door. He placed his slim ear to listen in, he could only hear the water.

Was Akashi alright?

Breathing in, Kuroko opened the door. He slowly walked into see Akashi sitting on the bathroom floor with the shower still running. He walked over to him and knelt down. He wrapped his arms around him and resting his head against his. Kuroko didn't care if he was getting wet. He gently kissed the top of his head. Akashi lifted his head and Kuroko placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Love, you ok?" Kuroko asked with concern.

"I don't want to remember anymore. Everything is painful."

"Sei, don't think anymore." Kuroko took his lips in order to comfort him. Right now, he had to keep him calm. Akashi was an emotional wreck and the only thing that was on his mind was the dreaded memory of him waking up in the locker room. "Please, let me be the lead. Let me care for you, let me be the shoulder to cry on." He looked hard in those daze red eyes. "Why don't you let it all out." That was all it took to set off the water works. A few seconds after Kuroko had spoken those words, Akashi cried and he didn't care how loud he was because Kuroko was there holding him. Caring for him like a mother to her child. His hold was telling him he was safe and even when they slept together, Kuroko never once released his hold on him. A hold that Akashi really wanted the most.

After taking some more pain killers Kuroko made sure Akashi was safe and comfortable to sleep. He sat in the front room watching TV with Niguo on his lap. Kuroko caressed the fur gently while his mind wondered. If Akashi was well tomorrow then he must go to school, though he probably wouldn't got to the locker room. In fact, he might not even attend practise. Maybe he was just overthinking everything. That's probably what it is. Just overthinking. In the morning he will talk to Akashi and see if there was anything his love wanted to say. Release all his worries and stress before leaving the flat. The morning will tell.

* * *

Hunger eyes looked at the pictures of the unconscious red head lying naked and during the acts. Breath hitched and body excited. An excite he couldn't resist the urge. Each picture brought it on even stronger. The more he saw the more he wanted to act again. He wanted to touch that soft smooth skin. Touch sensitivity and the milky white. He wanted it all again. He will search for that student. He will have a new location and he will have his way….

* * *

 **I know its a bit short but the next one will be a bit longer**


	4. Chapter4

Akashi did not move from the gates of the school. His feet were frozen on the spot he stood on. Kuroko was stood beside him, just the look of worry and regret. He held his hand tightly. He didn't want to but he knew that Akashi had to go back to school or his father would find out. That was the last thing he needed. He could tell that his heart was racing, he could see his face was slightly paler. Akashi's movements were slower than usual and it took them a little longer to reach the school but that was ok. Just as long as he kept drinking and took small breaks. Here he would be mostly sat down so he should be fine. Midorima was in his class so he was guarded but that was something that scared Kuroko. The person who did this to Akashi could be anywhere the school. He was going to go straight to Akashi's class room and be there with him. The more people around him the better his chances are.

"Oi Testu."

Only Kuroko registered Aomine coming through the gate.

"Aomine-kun."

"Akashi ok?" he asked as he looked over the red heads appearance. He looked like crap.

"He'll be fine soon. It's just the shock of it all." Kuroko squeezed Akashi's hand. "Come on Sei, let's get you to class." Kuroko slowly walked Akashi to his classroom, he was completely unaware of the cold hungry eyes watching them.

Kuroko had left him with Midorima for the duration of his class. As promised Midorima kept eyes on him every few minutes. He mainly picked up on the fact that Akashi didn't really pay much attention and was looking out of the window a lot. It slightly worried Midorima but he wondered what did go on in Akashi's head. When class took a break Kuroko arrived at Akashi's class. He could see how distant the red head had become recently. This wasn't his Akashi anymore. It pained him. Akashi was getting worse because the memory was just so fresh in his mind. He was even more drained at lunch. Kuroko had taken Akashi up to the roof top to get some fresh air. Kuroko had seen the GoM up there having lunch and mainly Kise and Aomine arguing. They stopped when they saw them and hastily greeted them. Kuroko sat down with Akashi. Seeing that Akashi tired he allowed his to use his legs as a pillow. His body curled tight and his eyes closed. Kuroko gently stroked his head and had a small smile on his face.

"Poor Akashicchi." Kise pouted. "Wish there was something we could do."

"I haven't seen anything suspicious" Midorima spoke.

"I'm not giving up." Kuroko spoke. "He's not safe at school and that's not what I want."

"Yeah but it's like looking for a needle in a haystack." Aomine spoke.

So far nearly a week had passed and nothing happened at school. This made them question if it was someone on the campus. But on the lighter note, Akashi was looking much better and started to talk more. He'd been staying with Kuroko and getting much better sleep. His body was healing nicely and his eyes were gaining life. Kuroko couldn't have been happier. He would do anything to protect Akashi and keep him pure. After all, no one touched Akashi but him. Kuroko had taken Akashi to school and left him with Midorima again before leaving for his class.

"I feel useless. I can't go to the bathroom without assistance." Akashi spoke.

"He's just worried." Midorima spoke. "He might relax a little because nothing has happened. I don't mean to ask but…."

"I don't know." Akashi shut him down and walked into the classroom.

About halfway during the class Akashi needed a bathroom break. It was rare for him to go during class and this put Midorima on alert because he was on his own. But surely by now Akashi was a growing boy and didn't really need protecting. He wasn't a prince and he could tell Akashi was getting frustrated over the fact this was happening. Akashi made his way quietly to the male bathroom. It was bare and quiet. He thoroughly washed his hands and dried them. He then stopped. He took a minute to recollect himself. Now that Kuroko or any of the GoM where here he could finally think clearly. He wasn't ready to go to class yet. He was stood by the sink looking down at it. He was being smothered but Kuroko too much lately. It had been a week and Midorima was right, nothing really happened so he should be fine. He sighed to himself before making a move to leave. Suddenly his vision went back as a piece of cloth caught him and yanked him back. The ends were held tight against his head and before he could use his voice a hand had covered it tightly too.

"Make one sound and you'll regret it." The voice spoke and Akashi froze.

He felt the male finish tying the cloth. Akashi was beginning to shake. The male held his body closer to his as his lips came close to ear.

"I've got you again, Akashi."

"Why are you doing this?" Akashi spoke quietly.

The male giggled. "I'm sorry things have ended up this way but…when I saw you play I just couldn't help myself but want you. The way your body moves, how you use your skills. You are just the perfectionist." The male breathed in. "But then you fell for that waste of space and really got me angry."

Akashi felt his blood boil over the comment he wanted to hit him but a hand wrapped itself around his neck.

"I'm going to make you mine. You will fall for me and you will leave that brat. We'll be happy together. I'll take very good care of you."

"How dare you." Akashi spoke.

"Oh, you disagree?" he tightened his hand.

He slammed Akashi's top half on the basin of the sink and placed his hand on his head.

"Then I'll force you to submit."

He grabbed the top of Akashi's blazer and pulled it down to his arms became trapped. He reached for the belt buckle and pulled down his trousers.

"No!"

"Quiet!" he slammed his fist beside his head, Akashi flinched. "You look beautiful."

He played with the helm of his boxers before sliding his hand inside. Akashi gasped in shock. His head arched back. He wanted to fight it. He wanted to shout but this guy knew how to silence him. It did take him long to pulled down the boxers and enter. Akashi wanted to scream.

"Yes Akashi. This is want I want. Leave that ghost midget and come to me. If not I'll make you. I'll make you become my slave and force your beloved to watch the acts I'll perform on you."

He came and whe he did, he pulled out and forably redress Akashi before throwing him against the wall. When Akashi had heard the doot close he took off the cloth, slid to the floor. This is more than just an attack. He brought his knees to his chest held them with his arms and silently cried.


End file.
